Twirlypaw
'''Twirlypaw '''is a small, young tom of just three moons. He hasn't matured much yet so his fur is still fluffy like a kit's. His coat is an orange-ish pink (#ef9575) colour with large, round pink (#d7705f) spots similar to flecks covering his back and slowly turning into stripes the way down. Most of the striping is around the neck and underbelly, covering his lighter underside (#f6a78b). His eyes are a diluted purple colour (#aa99bf), contrasting with his orange coat. Personality He is rather nervous and shy, yet he can be impatient and snappy with some cats. Most of the time, he's pretty meek and unnoticeable, just standing there quietly in the background. He is known for his passion for the art of ribbon dancing and ballet. He's also a closet gay, not yet having accepted his sexuality. Floralpaw sees right through this, however, and often comments on it which embarrasses and annoys Twirlypaw greatly. Kithood Twirlykit's life isn't too eventful at this age, being just a kit. He was born to FruitClan's leader Mangostar in the cooler months of the tropical weather of FruitClan. Shimmerberry helped his mother through labour and everything went well. He was born healthy along with his three sisters, Floralkit, Guavakit and Kiwikit, making him the only tom in FruitClan. Shortly after birth he was the first of the litter to open his eyes. Still, after a while, Mangostar noticed that Guavakit spent a lot of time sleeping. After a check up with the Clan medicine cat, she was claimed dead. Melondazzle, having missed the events while out doing errands, was the one who buried the body. Later, Guavakit returned to FruitClan, having left StarClan, not wanting to admit she was dead and claiming she had never died even after multiple unsuccessful murder attempts on Shimmerberry's part, which proved her truly dead. Him and his two remaining sisters were very upset as they watched these events unfold. Eventually, they did manage to chase Guavakit back off to StarClan. Apprenticeship Shortly after the death of Guavakit, having reached three moons in age, Mangostar decided that the trio was old enough to become apprentices. It is suspected that Mangostar apprenticed her kits early because she didn't want to stay in the nursery with them. It isn't an unusual thing, however, with FruitClan cats being immortal. Much to his dismay, Sparklecloud was chosen as his mentor. Him and the wily she-cat had never exactly shared a strong bond, with their personalities being polar opposites and their beliefs and morals varying greatly. Twirlypaw had a certain suspicion that Sparklecloud had opted to be his mentor to make his life miserable. Before having even gone on a single patrol or gotten any lessons or anything, Shimmerberry pulled him in to get braces. It was a particularly unpleasant day for him, between wads of kleenex shoved in his mouth, the taste of super glue lingering on his tongue and Shimmerberry screwing up multiple times due to her seizures. The next day, Sparklecloud had decided on taking her pupil out for crump dance classes, but her plans were foiled when Shimmerberry announced a Clan-wide game of hide and seek. Melondazzle was to be it. Kiwipaw suggested that they hide together in the Great Fruit Pile, but he objected saying it was too obvious of a spot. He made his way out of camp, towards a small, abandoned badger set. He experienced much difficulty in the process of cramming himself in, and had only just squeezed his buttocks in when Melondazzle announced that she was coming. Melondazzle had wasted a bit of time chasing herself around, which had thankfully given Twirlypaw a chance to squish himself into that hole. Melondazzle first located her sister, Mangostar, who was high up in a tree, but after returning to camp she abandoned the game and wandered off. After waiting for her and calling her name, Shimmerberry grew impatient and declared herself it. However, she got into an argument with Tidalwave instead, and the game came to an end. He didn't know this and spent an unnecessarily long time hidden away, waiting, but eventually got bored and went back to camp. Needless to say, he was very angry when he discovered that they hadn't even told him the game was over. Later, Kiwipaw teased Twirlypaw about being gay, causing him to pull her behind a bush and scream at her for saying that in front of Snuffbumble. Trivia *Twirlypaw was the first male character to be RPed in FruitClan.